Halo: Human in Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Thanks to Master Chief's heroic act, the humans and Sangheili are living in peace. What better way to strengthen the ties than a school exchange program and maintain a healthy rivalry by placing an arrogant Sangheili with you? Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting gentle/vanilla femdom between (non)human girls and human guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon(duh)


The year is 2554 CE. It was exactly 2 years after Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 was listed MIA after the Battle of Installation 00. The search was ongoing to locate the other half of the Forward Unto Dawn, presumably where he would most likely be. No one believed he was MIA and that he was just waiting to be rescued. Afterall the saying goes, "Spartans never die."

After the war, the Sword of Sangheilio maintains a good diplomatic relationship with the human race. To deepen the relationship, a special military exchange program was form to help develop cultural understanding, regional expertise and language proficiency and of course better cross species military cohesion. Jason "Fanon" Carter was one of the 100 trainee soldiers that voluntarily enlisted to the program in one of the Sangheili worlds.

The program was going fine for the most part with some healthy rivalries. One such event was instigated by a maiden young blood by the name Xeka 'Vusumee. Since the first day, Xeka stood out among her peers. Even in the eyes of the humans she was viewed as beautiful. Standing at 2 meter, she possesses a very human hourglass figure coupled with a pair of thick muscular thighs and a firm posterior that made some human heads turn. The humans can't quite place it, but there was an air of gentle royalty in her soft voice that they automatically finds it charming. But Xeka was more than looks. She displays impressive tactical intelligence, a natural leader with a voice that inspires her peers. She was no slouch at all as a warrior adept and handling firearms, to blades to bare hands. She is hands down a warrior of great potential of her generation.

The problem was her attitude.

Xeka has a bad habit of rubbing this fact upon the humans faces when she bested them in combat. It was her guilty pleasure. She would challenge each human in single combat with a wager that the loser will have to obey a single request of the winner. She challenged each humans one by one. All of them were humiliated on the arena numerous times, sometimes she fought them handicapped. All of the human trainee soldiers resigned to fate that they cannot beat this Sangheili genius.

But not Fanon. He sees this exchange program as the softest from of a show of military force where two races flex their muscles against each other without resorting to lethal force. Mankind's pride as the David that defeated Goliath was on the line here. Where everybody backs off, heads down, Fanon rose to the challenge. And loses. A lot of times.

He is by far her favorite opponent. He was an honest but unremarkable trainee from the get go. Stubborn as a mule if not prideful and perhaps a little naive. But the most amusing thing she found out about Fanon is that he is a huge fan of Master Chief. His room is filled with many of his photos and merch. Often times she mocks him to as a "Johnny Groupie." At that two words Fanon would lose his cool. Two things would happen. Either he fights Xeka on the spot, or they set a date and place to settle their disputes. Xeka is quite the sadist. She takes great pleasure in wiping the training floor with Fanon.

Being the loser, Fanon had it rough, high school style. He was made to clean the latrine with his own toothbrush. He was made to dress as a girl. He was made to eat indescribable mixture of food that made him sick. He was made to scare the lights out of their trainer, to which he received a surprise punch that left a black eye.

"Just give it up, Fanon. She is too good, Fanon. You can't beat her." He was harassed by Xeka so much that it hurts just for his friends to watch.

"Have you no human sense of honor anymore?" He angrily responded. "Master Chief and the whole damn marines of the UNSC didn't just give up their lives just to have you shrink your balls when confronted by our former enemies in something as mundane as an exchange program than exchanging fire!"

Xeka was quite taken in on Fanon's passion. "Oh, so we have one inspired by the great Chief. A loyal… cultist? Fanboy! I lost the words!" She laughed.

Fanon holds up a shaking fist in front of Xeka. "Laugh all you like. Mock all you want. You will not break me with your words and I will always come back to face you stronger than ever. So you best be keeping both eyes open because I will one day sweep you off your feet."

Xeka laughed again. "Oh I cannot lie anymore. I would enjoy breaking you. Training floor. 1 month from now. I'll give you an advantage by not training myself." And so Fanon trained hard to finally make her eat her words. A month later, they meet at the training floor. "You certainly look different." She said with amusement in her tone. Fanon didn't say anything, give her a human warrior's salute and takes a fighting stance. She responded in kind.

Both of them clash! Sangheili's tall stature gave them reach advantage. Xeka swings a left hook and Fanon ducked. She drives an uppercut with her right but Fanon makes a well timed block. He was upon her now, bodies just inches apart as Fanon left elbows her gut. It got her good and she grunted. He follows up with a right elbow up on her mandible but she blocks his offending arm. With lightning speed she turns around and tosses him over her shoulder but he immediately recovers and was now face to face with Xeka. He grabs the back of her neck. He jumps, knees lifted to give her a knockout blow to her face!

Alas she blocked that too. With great Sangheili (hysterical) strength, she lifts him up over her height and escapes his grab on her neck. Being the sadist, instead of slamming him hard on the ground knocking him out cold, she drops with him in a scissor leg hold. A proper scissor leg hold would be the head of the opponent squeezed outwards until they either taps out or pass out. But Xeka indulges her sadistic pleasure. She locked Fanon's face inwards, her groin blocking air from his mouth and nose. "Tap out, Johnny Groupie." She said with each excited exhale. She wanted to see him break. But Fanon would not do as she demanded. Stubborn. His face was red. Blood pressure is building in his head. Blackness creeps in from the edge of his vision. He struggles with that animal instinct to not give up. His vision turns completely dark.

But suddenly, the immense pressure exerted on his head disappeared instantly. In his blurred vision she saw Xeka was scurrying away on all fours. She looked angry. But it doesn't matter why and how. The fight resumes and Jason Carter is determined to emerge Victorious.

But he lost all the same.

"You lost to me again", Xeka said. "As it should be", she added. Fanon grunted. A defiant sign that he admitted defeat. "Alright. You beat me fair and square. So what will it be?" Xeka then tells Fanon a strange request.

Fanon finds himself outside of a modest sized home establishment. Xeka was there to greet him and let him inside. "Where are your parents," Fanon asked.

"My mother and foster father was assigned to an expeditionary fleet. They will not be home in another six months, human time." Fanon knew of this culture. Sangheili children were forbidden to know the identity of their true fathers. This is to prevent nepotism in a warrior society. Every Sangheili has to work to earn their place. This would not cross over very well for his culture. The folks at home are too used to the deadbeat dad issue.

Fanon was led into what he perceived as Xeka's room. The room was clean and organized and filled with racks and racks of difficult books.

"What, you want me to renovate your room or something?" Asks Fanon.

Maya turns around and said, "Kneel beside my bed."

Fanon being the loser of the recent battle simply obeys. "Anything else?"

Maya approaches him. Arms crossed on her chest, eyes looking down at him with a sense of superiority. Fanon's mind wondered what is this all about and come up with a theory. Perhaps she wanted a role play in some Human-Covenant POW interrogation? That would be weird.

She places her right foot on her bed. One of her finger touch the skin tight suit from a well toned abs all the way down to her womanhood. The bodysuit responded accordingly and opens like the zipper that has been pulled down. Fanon was surprised as he stares the opening slowly spreads downwards towards in between her legs. Her grey Sangheili vagina was in full view just inches away from his face.

"Lick it," she bluntly said.

"Wait... What did you just say?" Jason asked.

"Did I stutter?" Xeka stated. "I said lick it."

Jason Carter nervously look between the Sangheili warrior and her vagina. His mind in utter confusion at the sudden turn of events. His mouth open and close open and close. Unsure how to proceed.

Xeka sighs and rudely puts her hand on his head and pulls him close, pressing his lips on her vagina. "I said lick, loser!" Finally Fanon sticks out his tongue and obediently eats her pussy. The effort was clumsy and confused. "More…" Xeka commanded with an aesthetic sigh. She can feel Fanon sheepishly increases his effort, his tongue piercing a little deeper. She remembered the last time she kind of put him in this position in the training ground. He pathetically claws for freedom. She remembers him moving his mouth, pushing his tongue out, pushing away her obstructing womanhood for that desperate gulp of air as he fought on. She remember the numb feeling on her inner thighs as strange sensations were felt.

Fanon remembers that moment too. It was an asphyxiating moment. But now outside of training he realize just how soft and smooth her thighs are. And the other guys was right. Sangheili females do smell like clean feathers. He was aroused in a way that he shouldn't be. And it did not help at all as he remembers the comments of his friends in regard of Xeka's beautiful physique.

Her pussy juice flows and it has a strange flavor that he finds it strangely enjoyable. "More..." She growled. He tries a bit more. Finally Xeka grunted in frustration. She pulls back and for a short moment he was worried if he had done something wrong.

She pushed him down with her leg until he falls face up to the floor. She walks over him and drops down her vagina pressed hard on his face. "I said more! As in lick me more and not that pitiful performance! Now stick your tongue all the way inside!" She commanded.

Fanon was shocked and scared at the same time. He did as she commanded and pushed deep inside. He can feel numerous muscles moved on his tongue. He can feel her thighs tightening on his face. She makes a lot of sounds. "That's it, loser." She cooed. "That's how you do it…" She cooed again. She started to rock her hips back and forth. Fanon moved his tongue in tandem of her body sways. Her moans grow louder and long. She looks down at him, eyes narrowed.

Her mouth gaped open and hot breath softly caress his face with every exhale. She grabs his head with both of her long hands and grinds his faster and harder. Her moan was a crescendo until finally she lets out a long, suppressed growl and frozen in place. The walls beyond her entrance quiver and clamps harder on his tongue. He can feel hot liquid deposited on his face. Huh, not so different with human girls, he thought. Not that he ever have first hand experience. Finally after a while, her body relaxed and she lets out a sigh of relief. "Haah… That was… stellar, human. My sisters were right. Only humans and kiss us like this."

"You never been licked bef… Oh." It was physically impossible for a Sangheili to give their females a cunnilingus.

"Hah. Looks like your head thinks a little faster now."

Fanon felt embarrassed.

Still straddling his head, she reaches back and slips her hand into his pants and grabs the erection within. Fanon moans. "Hmph. That is a good sound you make."

She strokes his erection with vigor. It caused him to tremble and grimace in excitement. "A woman must not leave her man unsatisfied." A minute later Xeka grunted. "How do mother maintain such a tedious position with father?" She then takes herself off of Fanon's face. He watched as this star Sangheili sits on his lap after taking off his pants. "This is much better." She strokes his cock with both of her long four finger hands. "Don't you agree?"

"Ahh… Ngh…"

"Hu Hu Hu… That is a good answer." She strokes even harder now. He can feel his balls tightening. He is going to cum. And then, she suddenly slows down before fully stopping. He was frustrated that his climax was denied and recedes. Then she starts to stroke his erection again, and then stops right before he can finish. She was quite the expert, he thought. She must have done this a lot of times. In his sexually fogged mind somehow he wondered who could her 'victims' be. His breath quickens. He wanted to end this. He wanted to stop this. But pride anchored him in this place. In this bizarre situation. Letting her, the victor doing as she pleases. His pride would see this through, no matter how embarrassing it will become. Such was the rigidity of Fanon's mind. Honest to God Fanon.

His penis deposits more of his precum, staining her hands and acts like a lubricant. Her room resounds with obscene noises of slime sliding against flesh. "Shall we move on to the next play?" She lifted herself and slowly lowers her dripping entrance on the tip of his penis. "Come on Fanon. Admit that I am better than you and that you serve as my pleasure object. Confess that you are a loser pervert. Then I as the victor shall let you penetrate me." She wiggles her hips. Her pussy juice oozes out and cascades down along his length.

"Ooh." He knew of her sadistic attitude. He cannot say no, because he lost the wager. This is what she wanted all along, he tells himself. "Ooh." He was played into this trap. "Aah!" Using his pride against himself to get him low. "Yes!" He exclaimed.

She knew what he meant. But what is Xeka if not a sadist? "I cannot hear you clearly, Fanon. Now beg me like clearly like you mean it!" Xeka can see the human was hesitating. This was the moment that she was waiting for. She strokes his length followed by lowering her hips down, letting her entrance engulf half of his tip. The effect was clear on his hardened face.

His grit bites the word back. A single tear from this torture fell from his eyes to his reddened cheek. Taboo be damned, arguably. "You…" He whimpers the word. It was a blow to his pride.

"I… what?" Her breath quickens. It is close now. Her hand strokes faster on his erection.

"You… are better than me because I am a loser and a pervert! I should should serve you as your pleasure object!"

This.

This moment right here.

This euphoria of breaking the unbreakable. The indomitable. At this moment, everything else was meaningless. "A good answer, loser pervert Fanon!" She exclaimed. "And here is the reward for the pitiful existence that is you!" He gasps as his penis enters the tight, wet and delicate Sangheili flesh. Xeka descended until her strong knees were tucked down on either side of his body. "Perfect fit," She cooed. His penis relentlessly throbbed. "Another virgin bites the dust," She said with a chuckle. She keeps him inside her as she started grinding him. The hot juice that he tasted before was coating his former virgin penis.

"Savor this moment, Johnny Groupie. For this is a victory and defeat for you. Haaah…" Her waist rocks back and forth. She was tight and her inner muscles squeezed him tighter. He stared at her, clearly enjoying herself. Her hands rested at the back of her neck. She has no plump breast to show of course. Sangheili are technically evolved from birds and would lay eggs to young that don't need a mother's milk for sustenance. But still it was a sight to behold, encouraging his balls to brew again his load.

She stands up straight, his penis left her with a wet pop. For a moment Fanon despaired. He wonders if this is yet another of her sadistic game of orgasm denial. She turns her back on him and gives him a little show. Legs on either side of his waist, she bends only her upper body down. Besides stroking his wet erection thanks to her natural lubricant, Xeka's bare grey Sangheili ass came into full view. Fanon's eyes were nailed to the erotic sight, particularly her vagina that moments ago hungrily devoured his penis.

"Do you like what you see?" She can see him swallows hard and take that as a yes. "Then I'm sure you will like what comes next." She bends down her waist and her labia sinks down on his erection, sealing him inside her once more in reverse cowgirl position.

"Do you like this view now?" She rides him passionately. "I may not have the breasts that your male humans desire from your mates… But I am very confident with my other… assets." Her round ass going up and down on his prong. Fanon cannot argue with her. It was obvious that Xeka had made a lot of effort in shaping her body from average to smoking hot. Her back was lean all the way down to the end of her full round ass. When he say round he meant round. Perfect. Full. Deliciously thick. And this deliciously thick ass rises, revealing his penis that was coated with Xeka's pussy juice before descending again, enveloping his manhood in velvety flesh. She grabs his ankles and started to ride him faster.

Fanon moans and moans. Maia laughs in between her labored breath, mocking him further. Fanon cannot hold it anymore. He rises and embraces her from behind. "Aah!" This took her by surprise. She protested, "H-Hey! Who gave you permission to move as you wished!"

"I'm sorry but this is too much!"

"Guh… Fine!" She grunted. Xeka redoubles her pace. Fanon grabs her hips to help her along, taking her higher and slamming her down harder. Soon the two found the rhythm and sync together. Fanon can feel her body getting warmer, her pussy gets wetter.

"X-Xeka… I'm c-close!"

"Yes! Inside!"

"B-But!"

"I said inside! Seal your defeat and release your pathetic seed in me!" With once final push, both of them shut their eyes tight, their sex connects as their body tightens as their body convulse in their own orgasm. Fanon feels her carnal walls milk him for every last drop of his cum. He was seeing stars. It was the best ejaculation he ever felt in his life.

Maia rounded her right arm around his neck, bring him forward from her armpit. She patted his head with her left. "That will do, pathetic loser. That will do…" Much later Maia zips up her skin suit, all traces of their recent passion hidden under her wear. Fanon dresses up as well. Looking at him, she can see his pride wounded. "You weren't half bad as a beginner." She complimented.

He didn't take it.

"You are stupid to think if you can impregnate me, Fanon. Sangheilis and humans cannot crossbreed. Now I'm eager to wait for my parent's return and tell them of my exploits here!"

This shook him out from his stupor as effective as a lightning bolt. "Why would you tell such a scandal to your parents!?"

Xeka looks at him strange. "Why not? Why would this be considered scandal? My mother would always tell me stories how my father and my sister's fathers passionately make love with each other to conceive us. She was even encouraged to practice it with a human when the opportunity rises and hone her bed skills as a future spouse."

"I do NOT wanna hear that from my parents!"

"The wisdom of mating must start at home. Otherwise our network will be flooded with too much unneeded information on the matter like you Earth people. Since we cannot conceive for humans…" She approaches him with that same condescending 'smile'. "You're regarded as a sex toy."

Fanon got angry when he was labelled as a sex toy. "I… I will not forget this insult, Xeka! You win this time because you're more experienced! But you can't win forever! Next time I will make you scream up to the heavens as I overpower you!"

"Which one you're referring to? The fight or the sex?"

Fanon blushed hard and runs out of the house. Maia chuckles at Fanon. Humans can be so dense sometimes, but Fanon was another level altogether. So honest. So naive. So easily goaded and tricked. Looking at herself, it's an understandable overlook.

He cannot tell… That he was actually her first.

:

:

:

Fanon points his wooden sword at the fallen Xeka. She and everyone else was surprised at this turn of events. The last in the class bested the cream of the crop. Their instructor congratulated Fanon for his victory. "This was to be expected," he said, since Fanon has worked hard to improve himself and be where he is today. The teacher proceeded to lecture his other students as Fanon helps Xeka up.

"Ah, so finally you have your revenge. I will have to work harder if she doesn't want a repeat of today's results." She turns to Fanon. "Now that you are the victor, I will do whatever you wanted me to. Just like how we wagered."

"Of course. And here is my demand." Xeka sighs and approaches him. No doubt that it would be a few times worse than what she did to him. I'll let him gloat over this for now, she thought to herself. Let the little whelp savor this fleeting victory. He stated his request that made her eyes wide and her heart thumps harder in her chest.

"I… I want to… lick…"

:

:

:

Xeka's and Fanon's bitter rivalry continued towards senior years. Their performance in the exchange program was quite well known in the academy. Many juniors looked up to them as their role model while seniors enjoy watching the human and the Sangheili interact.

Their rivalry had expanded beyond sparring. They were seen competing in academics, often debating fiercely on each other's intelligence. Even at school activities or festivals, the class have to remove them from the planning as they would argue to no end of the methods of decorations or how things should be celebrated. Some finds it annoying. Others finds it entertaining.

However inside closed doors…

"I'm so, so sorry that I yelled at you, Xeka!" Fanon said as he licks her neck.

"I regretted heavily for calling you horrible things, lover Jason!" Xeka said as she thrusts her hips vigorously.

What do you expect? Both have a reputation to keep.

THE END.


End file.
